candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia
Mia is one of the main protagonists of the Candy Series and a member of Candy JEM. She is Joni's best friend since kindergarten. Together, they befriended Emilia while training for a singing competition. She designed Candy Meow, the mascot of Candy JEM as a symbol of the friendship between herself, Joni and Emilia. She is also skilled at handicrafts, which is the main reason why she wants to become a fashion designer in the future. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Mia's past other than the fact that she befriended Joni since they were in kindergarten, and are best friends ever since then. Reaching For The Stars: Friendship She and Joni met Emilia and they formed a group called Candy JEM for a singing competition. She made badges for Candy JEM to wear. Healthy Pretty Girls: Diet Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity As Mia was about to go to school, her mother asked her to come home after school to babysit her younger twin siblings. Unable to tell her mother that she would have preferred to go shopping with her friends, she promised her mother. While using a shortcut, Mia was chased by a dog. However, she hid behind a bush as a boy made the dog go away. The boy found Mia hiding among the bushes and called her a 'princess' before walking away, leaving Mia dumbfounded. At school, Miss Miyuki announced that school holidays were coming and that everyone had to join a club during the two-three days of said holiday. Mia wanted to join the choir club but before she could even speak up, she was cut off by Joni asking her and Emilia to j the drama club with her. Unable to turn her friends down, Mia went along with Joni's idea, even though she had a fear of speaking in front of the crowd. When Mia was going home, she stumbled upon the boy she met earlier. Mia was creeped out by the boy as he was acting creepy. The boy asked her if she ever felt lonely and can never fit in anywhere, causing Mia to question how he knew how she felt. Mia wanted to run away but the boy said that he would always find her even if she tried to flee. The next day, Mia came to school late and told Joni and Emilia about what happened the day before. Both of them were worried about her and decided to go investigate with her after school. However, when they reached the shortcut, they did not see the boy. During the school holidays, while Mia was walking to school for drama class with her friends, she spotted the mysterious boy near the shortcut and called it out to them. Joni and Emilia did not believe her since they could not see him anywhere, making Mia felt disappointed in herself. At drama class, Mia spotted the boy and felt really anxious. Her friends noticed this and asked her if she was alright. Mia pointed out to her friends. The boy quickly rushed to Mia for revealing his 'true identity' to everyone. Mia then learnt that the boy's name is Charles and that he had Chuunibyou Syndrome and social phobia which was the reason why he rarely came to school. After that, the drama class teacher, Mr. Christopher Robinson, asked everyone to act out any fictional character they like the most. This caused Mia to feel nervous. She watched as Joni went first and acted with full heart, making everyone wanting to try out, while Mia wished she was more like Joni. Once everyone had tried out, it was Mia's turn. Unfortunately, she froze and could not speak up, and while Mr. Christopher Robinson saved her, everyone murmured and talked about Mia in a very bad way. Mr. Christopher Robinson suggested they all play a game where they have to imitate each other in pairs. Mia frantically made Joni and Emilia to be partners without her. She stood behind hoping no one would notice her. Unfortunately for her, she was standing near Charles, who planned on escaping through the window. Mr. Christopher Robinson saw them together and thought that they were partners and asked them to close the window. Mia watched the first pair realising each other's weaknesses after imitating each other. She wondered how everyone else found it easy to accept criticism from others who were better than they were and got along so comfortably. Charles harshly criticised everyone aloud, drawing attention to both of them. Mr. Christopher Robinson then asked Charles to imitate Mia. Suddenly, Charles assaulted Mr. Christopher Robinson by pulling his tie for calling him by his real name. This sudden act caused everyone to whisper bad things about Mia. Three days later, Mia found out that Joni and Emilia were enjoying the class. She did not feel like acting in front of the crowd and she saw Charles again, so she lied to them that she was having a bad stomachache just to skip the class. She hung out at a neighboring park, where she once again spotted Charles. She tried to sneak away but tripped on a branch. Mistaking Mia for skipping class for him, he opened up to her and revealed his past. Afterwards, Charles asked Mia a compelling question: Why did she join the club in the first place when it was obvious she did not like it? She told him that she did not want to disappoint her friends, whom she feared of losing the most. The following day, Mia went to drama class with Joni and Emilia. She regretted lying to them but told herself that she would not give up and would do her best to overcome all challenges no matter how hard it gets. Just as Mia entered the class, she saw that the blackboard was written with lies about her and Charles skipping class to play truant together. She admitted to Joni that she really did skipped class, but before she could say anything else, Joni cut her off and told her that she did not want to be her friend anymore. Seeing this, everyone started talking and whispering about how bad she was for lying to her friends. In frustration, Mia ran out of the class. Mia ran home and immediately locked herself in her room. Her mother tried to ask her what was going on but she refused to answer her. Mia told Emilia to leave her alone as she continued crying. She quickly went outside before Emilia could declare Candy JEM was over. She stepped into the class with Emilia and apologised to Mr. Christopher Robinson for skipping class the day before. Sparkle and Shine: Hygiene Caught in the Net: Technology Hamlet's Keeper: Responsibility Happy Holidays!: Travel Girls on Guard: Self-Defense Top of the Class: Academics Starstruck!: Fandom My Little Secret: Privacy Yes, You Can!: Optimism Little Ladies: Courtesy Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up Kitchen Capers: Cooking A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Brotherly Bother: Responsibility Fruits of Friendship: Nutrition Athletic Ace: Sports The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Facing Our Fears: Superstitions Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Be True, Be You: Interests Saving A Spendthrift: Money Management Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Lady-in-making: Social Etiquette The Me You Don't See: Blood Angels in Action: Kindness Memory Mishap: Road Safety Banding Against Bullies: Anti-bullying Appearance Mia has a striking resemblance to her mother. She is a fair-skinned young girl in her late tweens with olive green eyes and long blonde hair that reaches her lower back. She has a slender figure and is the tallest among Joni and Emilia.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, page Like almost all of the other characters, Mia does not consistently wear the same type of clothes or keeps the same type of hairstyle, but she is often seen with her sidelocks tied up in form of braids. Mia is considered to be cute and attractive by most kids around her age. Her ideal good looks make her admirable and even being liked among her male schoolmates. In Joni's dream as an adult, Mia has long curly blonde hair and she wore a white long sleeved shirt over a pink undershirt and a sky blue office skirt. Additionally, she was also seen carrying a brown shoulder bag. Personality Mia is a bashful, soft-spoken yet polite and pure-hearted young girl, and is the peacemaker among her friends. She often comes off as a meek and timid girl, because her overwhelming kindness can render her inability to respond or act of fear of offending somebody. Having little faith and confidence in her own opinions and thoughts causes her rather pessimistic nature. Because of her warm and lovable nature, she is greatly adored by several of her classmates thus making her one of the popular students in school. And often treats her friends, and sometimes even strangers, with kindness and generosity. Mia has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate her friends' eccentricities. In keeping with her friendly motherly role, she always listens and respects her friends' opinions and problems, genuinely caring for her friends and does not hesitate to lend a helping hand. Throughout the series, she displays her sensitive nature and would get hurt greatly whenever somebody or something hurts her, mostly verbally than physically. Abilities Arts Mia was shown to be good at sewing, visual arts (noticeably drawing and painting) and making handicrafts, and described her abilities at doing so as a "hobby". Though there are no solid evidence for her skills in painting, but several characters in the series did mention her being skilled at it. Throughout the series, Mia had display her talent in sewing, drawing and handicrafts on numerous occasions. Including the time when she was able to mend the scarf of an unnamed member of a boy band, Guys Generation, in a short amount of timeStyle with Substance: Savvy, page 50 and also scored perfect scores in her arts at school. Because of her talent in arts, in Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, Mia revealed that she had the ambition of becoming a fashion designer in the future.Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, page 16 Cookery Singing Mia has proven herself to be an expert at singing. Denial to her own natural talent, many characters had praised her singing voice. And this is also one of the few reasons for Candy JEM's victory in their school's singing competition in Reaching for the Stars: Friendship. Physical Strength Mia displayed a high level of physical strength for her age. Emilia and Joni had commented about this in several books. She was also shown to be able to knock out Derek with little effort in the climax of The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement in order to protect Charles from getting punched by Derek. Mental Intellect Placing as the fifth in her classTop of the Class: Academics, page 19, Mia did display a high level of academic intelligence. Other Media Candy Careers Card Game Mia, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different type of occupations. She is designed as the following: * Cartoonist * Cheerleader * Manicurist * Chef * Screenwriter * Chief Purser * News Broadcast Producer Candy Cuties Mia, along with all of the other characters of Candy Series are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties Series. Mia appears in all the current volumes. Character Interview In the official 2018 fanbook, Mia was interviewed on several questions: 1. Question: What are your talents? * Mia's answer: Sewing and making crafts. 2. Question: What do you think about Charles? * Mia's answer: Cero's kind and helpful. Whenever I'm in danger or trouble, he's the first to appear and help me. 3. Question: Does Charles have a special place in your heart? * Mia's answer: Yes! I was always afraid of getting close to boys, but I feel at ease when I'm with him. Talking to him is as easy as talking to girls. 4. Question: Richard once made you sad by badmouthing you. Have you ever thought of taking revenge? * Mia's answer: No. I've forgiven him since he's apologised. 5. Question: People say you're as kind and beautiful as an angel. What do you think of this? * Mia's answer: It's... n-nonsense! (blush) 6. Question: What are one of the things you fear? * Mia's answer: Eating food prepared by Joni. 7. Question: What's your father like? Everyone's curious. * Mia's answer: My father works overseas and rarely comes home. However, we do video-call often. If there's a chance, I hope everyone will be able to meet him! 8. Question: What is it about Joni and Emilia that you admire the most? * Mia's answer: I admire Joni's courage; I wish I could be as brave as her. And I admire Emilia's calmness, unlike me, she doesn't panic in difficult situations. Trivia * In the official Candy Series characters' stats, several information of Mia are revealed: **Mia's blood type is A. **Mia's favorite things are crafting materials, C-Daigon and cute accessories. **Mia's hobbies are sewing and handicrafts. *In Kitchen Capers, it was revealed that Mia's favorite fruit is strawberryKitchen Capers: Cooking, page 71, as mentioned by Joni who was making fruit jelly in cooking class. * Mia was ranked first in the 2014 Candy Series characters popularity poll.http://candymeow-series.wikia.com/wiki/File:CSpoll.png *According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: **Mia's birthday is on September 14, hence making her a Virgo. **Mia's interests are crafts, sewing and singing. **Mia's favorite food are salad, cake, egg cuisine and strawberries while she has no least favorite food. **Mia's strongest subjects are Chinese, Bahasa Malaysia and English while her weakest subject is Mathematics. **Positive traits of Mia includes her kindness, gentleness, cleverness and politeness. **A negative trait of Mia is her timidity. **Mia joins the singing club in her school. **Mia's favorite dressing style are innocent young girl outfits and dresses. **Mia's pastimes are making crafts, doing house chores and taking her siblings for walks in the park. **Mia's motto is "Be concerned and help others according to one's ability". **Mia's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 5 Category:Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Zhangs Category:Siblings Category:Older Sibling